Bloody Valentine
by doughnutmagic
Summary: ONE SHOT! You aren't turning this into another WIWI case! No more chapters! 'S my Christmas gift for Kalli! Whom I adore...'s kinda late but..hell just read!


~Bloody Valentine~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mika or Raphie...which royally sucks.nor do I own Good Charlotte's song, Bloody Valentine, nor the concept for this story-I just made it look good!  
  
Time Frame: It's an AU so...none...  
  
Summary: NOT TELLING! READ IT!  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
Red and blue flashing lights reflected upon Michael's face as he neared the ambulance and police cars infront of a random house. He brushed his wet hair out from infront of his eyes and stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his trench coat, feeling around for his black leather gloves.  
  
Feeling the smooth wet leather between his rough callused fingers he walked closer and watched as they wheeled crimson stained body bag down the front walk on a gurney. He noticed the wheels were leaving two bloody trails behind them.  
  
Moving on, Michael walked past and onto the apartment he shared with Raphael. The rain made it seem a little more tedious than usual, he could see his breath whenever he exhaled and used that to amuse him to pass the time.  
  
He walked up the few flights of stairs and fished the keys out of one of his pockets; he pulled it out and caught a reddish brown stain on it. Licking his fingers, Michael wiped off the key and stuck it in the lock and turned it hearing the satisfying click of the lock opening.  
  
Michael walked in and was greeted by solemn silence; he looked about and couldn't find Raphael anywhere. That's right, he thought, he's out with Michelle again.  
  
He made a bitter face at the thought of her. The one who'd taken his Raphael away. Things had been just fine, but then she had to show up-with her perfect body, straight teeth, and pretty face, completely making Raphael forget all about him. After Michelle, Raphael was always over at her house, wherever that was, doing lord knows what.  
  
So Michael stood there, in the middle of the living room and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing Raphael's he stood and waited for the first three rings to pass. Raphael always picked up on the fourth, Michael's theory was that it was because it took him four thrusts to realize he was being called...but it was only a theory.  
  
Surprisingly he awnsered on the second ring, "Michael?" came the voice from the other end, but it didn't sound like Raphael. This voice was insecure and broken; the doctor was always calm and emotionless. Somthing was very wrong.  
  
"Raphael, what happened?" Michael responded calmly, but Raphael took no notice.  
  
"She's dead-someone shot her and she's dead, and I couldn't revive her--Michael she's gone!" Raphael literally started to panic over the phone, "and I called the police but they couldn't find any evidence--"  
  
"Raph--"  
  
"Michael, I think I actually love her, and--"  
  
After the word 'love' came out of Raphael's mouth Michael's hearing shut off, and his eyes narrowed into a vague glare.  
  
Then out of one of his pockets he pulled a revolver, splattered with drying blood. Michael smiled an eerie smile and licked the blood off the revolver relishing the metallic taste of the bodily fluid.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
His hearing returned to him, bringing the notion that Raphael was asking him what was wrong. "You want to know what her scream sounded like when she died?" Michael asked his friend with a sadistic expression on his face.  
  
"-What?"  
  
"She begged me not too," Michael went on oblivious to the other man's inquiries, "but I knew I had too...  
  
"I got up early this morning, you wouldn't remember though would you? Too busy sleeping because you stayed up late with her last night didn't you? Well guess what, I walked to her house and broke in. But I was smart you see, I wore gloves, can't trace me-there's no evidence I was there.  
  
"She was still asleep too--In one of those sex coma's I've wanted you to put me in, but no I had to walk in and find the evidence of your sin from the night before.  
  
"I hated her so much, I couldn't stop myself from letting loose some aggression before I blew her skull...so I hit her--fucking woke the bitch up, though, she sat straight up in bed! I guess the sight of me standing over her with a gun pointing at her was scary, cause she screamed and started to cry.  
  
"I never thought I'd enjoy a woman's scream so much-well as much as I did then. But god-that was beautiful. She screamed for me not to up until the moment I pulled the trigger.  
  
"Hey, you're a doctor right? Did you know when you shoot someone in the mouth their brains blow out the back of their head?  
  
"Well they do; made fucking bloody spin art on the walls too. What really surprised me was how much splattered me...I was covered in it---good thing it rained or someone might have noticed."  
  
Finally Michael heard Raphael sobbing into the phone, and his insane expression changed back to normal. With a concern filled voice he said:  
  
"R-Raphael? Come on don't cry.I'll go get cleaned up, then I'll come find you all right? We can start a whole new life, without her."  
  
Raphael's crying had gone silent; all Michael could hear was a shallow breathing.  
  
"And Raphael? Don't make me have to do this again."  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
Oh my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out her throat and called you on the telephone to Take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry  
  
When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night she died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time  
  
Singin'  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was police and flashing lights The rain came down so hard that night And the headlines read: 'a lover died' No tell-tale heart was left to find when you  
  
you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night she died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time  
  
Singin'  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
You dropper her off I followed her her home Then I stood outside her bedroom window Standing over her she begged me not to do What I knew I had to do cause i'm so in love with you  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
Kalli, hope you liked it! I'm rather proud of it myself-but what really matters is if you like it or not. So yeah, merry Christmas!  
  
Love,  
  
Kaede 


End file.
